Internal combustion engines, including diesel engines, gaseous-fueled engines, and other engines known in the art, may exhaust a complex mixture of air pollutants. The air pollutants may be composed of gaseous compounds, which may include nitrous oxides (NOx). Due to increased attention on the environment, exhaust emission standards have become more stringent, and the amount of NOx emitted to the atmosphere from an engine may be regulated depending on the type of engine, size of engine, and/or class of engine.
One method that has been implemented by turbine engine manufacturers to comply with the regulation of these emissions while maintaining high engine efficiency has been to design and produce turbine engines that generate an evenly distributed flame having a low flame temperature. One such method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,145 (the '145 patent) issued to Boardman on Dec. 2, 2003. The '145 patent describes a turbine engine having a fuel nozzle with a center body. A barrel portion is positioned radially distal from the center body. At least one swirler vane is positioned between the center body and the barrel portion to radially redirect incoming compressed air. A liquid fuel passage passes through the swirler vane, and a liquid fuel jet located on a surface of the swirler vane fluidly communicates with the passage to inject fuel axially into a combustion chamber of the turbine engine. As the compressed air flows through the swirler, the air mixes with the injected liquid fuel to produce a substantially homogenous air/fuel mixture that, when ignited, produces an evenly distributed flame having a low flame temperature.
Although the fuel nozzle of the '145 patent may improve air/fuel mixing and flame distribution, it may be insufficient and problematic. In particular, because the liquid fuel is axially injected, the radially-redirected air may transport some of the liquid fuel outward toward and onto the barrel portion before the liquid fuel is properly mixed and entrained within the compressed air. As a result, some of the fuel may collect on the barrel portion, form large droplets of fuel, and, when ignited, create high-temperature pockets of NOx-enriched exhaust. It is also possible for the fuel collected on the barrel to coke and create obstructions or blockages that reduce functionality of the fuel nozzle. In addition, this improper distribution and combustion of the liquid fuel could reduce operational efficiency of the turbine engine.
The disclosed fuel nozzle is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.